


Repetition isn’t the only way to Bring Forth Madness

by CuddlelessQuirks



Series: Metempsychosis [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I’ll add more is swear, M/M, Yes I know Asriel and Flowey are the same person, relax I got it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlelessQuirks/pseuds/CuddlelessQuirks
Summary: Breaking bones and shooting hearts may not always kill us...But be sure the marks left form scars...Immortal chains from which even in death you will not part.





	1. Prologue

“The year was 18XX, here on Earth there lives two races; humans & monsters.

Now we all know about humans. They lacked magic, but yet could show others their souls - if in a fight of course, or if danger was lurking right around the corner.

But monsters… Not one looks the same, they come in many different colours and sizes. Heh, even the number of eyes, tails and horns differ. And the fact that they could use magic, _ disgusting _. How could the Lord make them when He made us?-”

“-Guess they gave em’ magic to compensate for their vileness!” Frisk’s father snorted with laughter. Her mother shot him a look, but Frisk knew it wasn’t because of the comment, but rather because he had interrupted her.

After his laughter subsided, Frisk’s mother cleared her throat, continuing with the late-night story. “Just like us the monsters had elected a leader, a king they called him. However, the Lord gave us numbers, he gave us strength, and LOVE that allowed mankind to show the horrible monsters who truly ruled this world. We defeated their ‘King’ and scattered their people, so that every _ child _ can sleep peacefully.”


	2. Dead to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity is dead, wether living or actually deceased, don’t let that fool you. 
> 
> We’re all gone inside.
> 
> There’s nothing left.

That memory stuck with Frisk for a very, very long time. It lingered on in her head for twelve tedious years, bringing forth monstrous nightmares. Though through many tearful, sleepless nights Frisk was determined not to let the effects show. So intent, in fact, that she had mentally beaten the memory into submission. Well, mostly.  
Every so often it would rear its head and strike - like a snake, its fangs bared. It chose the timing well, and Frisk was always caught off guard.  
And right now, was one of those moments.

Frisk was huddled up, behind the sofa, wrapped in a blanket in the most isolated room she could find. Sadly though, the rooms of the orphanage were never empty for long.  
“Hi freak.”  
The voice was eerily blank. Yet, the words hit her like a train. She immediately tried to silence her voice and wipe away her tears - she already knew how pitiful she looked, she could tell just by how she felt.  
“Heh, pathetic.” The blanket was ripped from Frisk’s grip. Staring down at her was a truly menacing grin. The boy who bore it was just as so. Pale skin, like a corpse, and the lack of the left eye did not help his appearance.  
Frisk stood up without a moment of delay, and headed, face down, towards the door. Ironic considering she had come here to be alone, and yet a terror just as big as her memories was perched, hiding in wait.  
She had reached the handle, the door was half way open when the child spoke again. “You’re truly pathetic. You’d think you’d be more like us, even before losing your voice.”  
Frisk at this point, turned to look at her ‘brother’ - that was what the nuns had to tell her to think of him as - not that she had ever done so. She turned and with her hands, spoke to him “Screw you.” And with that Frisk turned, ran down the hall, to be reunited with what had been left behind from that day.  
She only faintly heard his words as she disappeared deep into the building.  
“They took my eye. Your voice. Our parents.” Then a brief pause, and the anger was released for all to hear. And with those words that were to follow, Frisk knew who the monsters truly were...

Before she left that day, the sentence rang in her mind once more, she found herself flinching. The phrase “I hope they’ll take you too!” was the last thing Frisk thought as she left the faux sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically chapter 1.1, but it’s half done, and I don’t feel like keeping it hidden much longer. 1.? will show you the way of frisk from leaving the Orphanage to meeting new friends - each with a deep, dark and deadly secret.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next month suckers.


End file.
